A Marvelous Plan
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: In which Andromeda takes on the Hermes-like role of transferring a soul out of the darkness and into the light, and transgressing past boundaries.


School: Ilvermorny

Theme: Hermes

Prompt (Main): Andromeda Black [Character] (Before she's married)

Prompt (Extras): N/A

Year: Year 3

Word Count: 2517

**WHAT I'M TAKING FROM THE MYTHOS SURROUNDING HERMES:** **He's the god of boundaries and the transgression of boundaries. So I'm using that as breaking down and moving past boundaries that previously took over the character(s). And I'm also using the myth of him being a conductor of souls, as a character helping move another from the darkness and into the light.**

* * *

Andromeda Black had always been toeing the line, pushing the boundaries so to speak. She always did little things to transcend the boundaries that were trying to trap her. Her little acts of rebellion were a breath of fresh air from the pure blooded culture that had been suffocating her since she was a child. Andromeda was, obviously, not the type to make a _big_ statement - no, she started out with little things. Miniscule things that were barely noticeable but still made her feel a little bit better. She would smile at strangers out in the streets, muggles and wizards alike, or at muggleborns and halfbloods inside the halls of Hogwarts.

It was simply unheard of to do such a thing, both Bellatrix and Narcissa scolding her endlessly for it. _Have you no shame,_ they would hiss in the halls of Hogwarts when she would smile at a muggleborn. _They are below you_, they reminded her as she smiled at muggle families in the bustling London streets. When she didn't stop they would both glare at her mercilessly. So, surely this would gain some reaction from her parents. With the hate her sisters were spewing Andromeda was _positive_ she'd have crossed a line in the eyes of her parents.

Yet, her mother and father excused the actions and just moved the line back in front of her. _It's good to be friendly_, they had told her, _it suits you_. Next she'd began wearing her luscious curls down instead of pulled back into a tight bun. That drew some attention to her, because her mother and two sisters all wore the tight bun. But she liked her hair down, the bun gave her a headache - and besides, Ted said he liked her hair down better anyway. This was a clear step over the metaphorical line, she'd given herself more distance this time - less chance for them to push it forwards again.

Yet, they still found _some_ excuse as to why it was acceptable. _You're almost of marrying age anyway,_ they mumbled, _you'll gain more suitors with your hair down._ She wanted to rip all her hair out after that, the line being even further in front of her now. This was really not where she was hoping to be by now. So the next thing she tried was changing how she dressed while at home. No more stiff and itchy dresses that would ruin her day, instead she wore comfortable flowing skirts, or plain and simple sundresses. Jeans surely would have made a bigger statement, but in her opinion they were almost worse than the stiff dresses. In these clothes she looks just as beautiful, just not in such a doll-like way.

She looks more natural, and it suits her. But, much to Andromeda's dismay, the line is stretched yet again. It's like the line is forming a circle around her, moving when she moves - like a game of chess where no one is the winner. It's almost as if no one is noticing her actions, her small transgression of the boundaries that shackle her. And no one has, well, except for one member of her family - Sirius Black. He's noticed it all, every little change, every little step across the line.

In his eyes she is the bravest member of their family, despite being a Slytherin. She's bold enough to push the boundaries further and further each time, to keep pushing the line forwards. It's like a waiting game for him, how long will it take before she stops walking past the line and begins running. Surely she knows she can't break free just from walking, she'll never get enough momentum that way. He hopes it's soon, because if she can make it out of the stifling darkness that shrouds their family, then _maybe_ he can too. At Hogwarts he pays more attention to her, who she hangs out with, how she acts. And much to his surprise she spends most of her time hanging out with a _Muggleborn_.

That would be her running start, he supposes, but she's kept it a secret so long now that he doubts she'll ever tell anyone. Some habits are hard to change. He knows that, and besides, he's sure his own mother has complained to hers about _him_ hanging out with muggleborns and half-breeds. If anything she would still be behind the line. He wants her to just do something, to make a move that would break herself free so he could leave too. But _Merlin,_ she's taking too long - he won't survive in his house for much longer.

So he goes to Andromeda one night, they sit in a muggle park nearby her manor, and he tries to explain his worries to her. He tenses up once he tells her he wants to leave, unsure in that moment on if he'd read her all wrong. If she was just trying to make herself more comfortable - and not trying to step over any boundaries. He can only hope she'll understand what he's going through, what he's asking of her.

"Do you have a plan?" she whispers into his ear, words almost lost to the darkness of the night. She's wrapped him in a warm and reassuring hug, as if assuring him that _everything_ is going to be okay. He shakes his head slowly, still wrapped in her warm, sheltering embrace. Whatever he'd been expecting, this was _not_ it. She'd left him shocked, something he was proud to say very few people were able to do. A small sigh left her lips as she pulled away from the hug, leaving her hands on his shoulders with a grin on her face.

"Well then," she chuckles, taking in his shocked expression, "let's change that."

His brows furrowed slightly, how would they come up with a plan? When would they possibly find the time, it was summer after all, and they were _rarely_ seen in each other's company. Perhaps, it wouldn't be too odd if they started spending more time together, after all. They had lines to cross, barricades to burst through, and a life to change.

"Where would we even start?" he queries, head in his hands. She only pulls him into another embrace, this one almost pitying. She knows he doesn't like pity, doesn't want to feel weak, but she also knows just how much he needs this.

"You have friends don't you?"

"Yeah of course," he replies, "you _must_ have seen us prancing around Hogwarts."

"Ah yes," she says with a smile, "your loyal band of Marauders. How could I forget? I don't suppose any of _them_ would have a spare room for you?"

His brows furrow again in thought, as if he's mulling over which would be the best candidate for housing him once he's run away. She sighs, surely the answer should have come to him already - after all, _she_ already knew who the prime candidate was. James Potter, who had plenty of rooms to spare, was Sirius' best friend, and had asked on multiple occasions if Sirius wanted to stay over with him for the summer. Andromeda didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversations too often, but when she did hear the two talk she just _knew_ that James Potter would do _anything_ for her younger cousin.

"I guess Remus wouldn't mind sharing a room with me," he finally states, a sigh escaping her lips at his conclusion. She shoots him a look that says, _really?_ And he promptly turns a bright shade of crimson.

"What?" he exclaims, though she's sure he already knows the answer.

"I think you know," she responds, knowing he just wants her to say it.

"Who else is there?" he asks, as if it's genuinely slipped his mind.

"Hmmm," she replies, pretending to mull over the possibilities. "I think James Potter would be more than happy if you stayed in one of the many empty rooms I'm _sure_ his house has."

His eyes widen at her words, a grin taking over his features. A grin that she quickly found was contagious, as a smile soon found its way onto her face.

"Why don't you owl him about it," Andromeda suggested, "I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to hear from you."

Sirius nodded, and the two went their separate ways. Him to owl his best friend, and her to begin the painstaking process of crafting the perfect plan to transfer his soul from the darkness of their pureblooded society and into the light that was the rest of the Wizarding World. Sirius begs her to escape with him all throughout the planning.

Each and every time she refuses. Because she's been wanting to leave and transgress the boundaries for _so long_. And she knows that inserting herself into this plan would be selfish. This is about Sirius, about transferring his soul successfully - before the darkness can touch it. It's too late for her anyway, the darkness is already staking its claim on her soul.

But it's not too late for Sirius, not yet anyway. And so this plan _must_ be absolutely _perfect_. She _has_ to get him out of their wretched family before it's too late for him too. Before he does something rash, like joining the Death Eaters - though she knows he'd never do such a thing in his right mind.

They meet up every now and again to talk over what's new with their schedules, how that'll affect the plan, and just to discuss their home lives. Both of their mothers have been keeping a watchful eye over them, as if they just _know_ something is going to happen. It's unnerving, but also oddly thrilling. It fills Andromeda with a determination to succeed, determination fit of a Slytherin.

So she works tirelessly to figure out some way they can evade their mothers' unyielding attention. Determined to get this right the first time. Some nights she rarely gets to bed, something she's sure her sisters have noticed. But getting Sirius to transgress past the boundaries, getting him past the line is far more important. And after nearly a month of planning - they're _finally_ ready.

Andromeda leaves the family Manor in the dead of night, no one seeing her leave. She knows no one is awake to see her go, and yet she can't help but feel like _something_ is noticing her. The statues that line the cobblestone path seem to follow her with their marble eyes, the flowers staring up at her as she leaves.

_It's just nerves,_ she assures herself, pulling her cloak tighter around herself, _everything will be alright._ She makes her way through the cold and empty London streets. The street lamps cast dangerous shadows across the streets, and though she knew she should be hiding in this shadows, they creeped her out. She got the feeling that if she delved into the shadows she would never return from them, so she stayed in the middle.

Her heels clacked against the street, a normally mundane noise that was driving her insane now. She was so sure that it would draw attention to her, that _someone_ would wake up in this town and she'd be found out. The noise echoed off the houses that surrounded her, and she was _so_ sure she would fail their plan all because of her choice of shoes.

Andromeda looked around at the store signs almost frantically, eager to get off the street and into somewhere warmer, _safer_. The place they'd planned to radevous would be nice - _if_ she could find it that is. _The Leaky Cauldron_ finally popped into her sights, and she slipped gratefully inside.

Warmth spread through her as she entered the pub, and a relieved smile slipped onto her face. There was, luckily, a table close to the floo that was completely empty - one she quickly slipped into. Her pale white cloak proves to be a harsh contrast to her curly black hair - and firelight dances in her eyes as she waits for Sirius to arrive.

Ten minutes. Ten _painstaking_ minutes it takes for Sirius to arrive, and at one point she's convinced that _something_ has gone wrong and he's just not coming. She's tempted to think that he just chickened out, second guessed himself at the last moment and now isn't going to escape the darkness. _He's a Gryffindor,_ she reminds herself, _they don't back out of anything._

"You know the white cloak only makes you seem _more_ suspicious, right?" comes Sirius' cheeky voice from behind her.

A sigh escapes her lips as her shoulders sag in relief. _He made it_. She grins up at him, pulling him into a quick hug and checking to make sure he's alright. Thank Merlin he made it without a scratch. All was going according to plan - he'd made it to the final splotch of darkness. He was almost free.

"I didn't know if you'd show up," she chuckles. He laughs for a moment, both of their gazes flickering towards the floo momentarily. _He has to go sometime,_ she tells herself, _best to go sooner than later_. She stands up, gesturing a pale hand towards the floo. It's more difficult to say goodbye to him than she'd originally planned. They'd spent so long together planning - growing so close that it's almost painful now to say goodbye.

"This is it then," she murmured with a tight-lipped smile, giving him one last hug before allowing him to grab a handful of floo powder and step into the empty fireplace.

"Yeah," he replied, an almost pained grin forming. He lifted a handful of floo powder - hesitating for a moment and looking back up at her.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" he asked, though they both knew his question was in vain. She _couldn't_ go just yet - not when Regulus would _surely_ need her help too. If she was lucky she'd be able to transfer his soul to the light too, without it being tainted by the darkness.

"I'm sure," she mumbled, looking down slightly, a smile curling at the corners of her lips. He sighed and mumbled his location - disappearing into a cloud of green smoke.

"I'll miss you," he shouted before disappearing completely. She let a small smile slip fully onto her face.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered after him, knowing full well he'd never hear it. Pride filled her as she turned away from the fireplace, _she'd_ done it. His soul was finally out of the darkness - he'd managed to transgress past the boundaries. He was over the line and far out of sight.

Perhaps she could ferry Regulus' soul past the line too - if he was willing - and she wasn't sure if he would be. He was easily corruptible, she knew that much - the darkness trying to grasp his soul already. Which was why she couldn't be positive that he would want to leave their family and their culture. She could be sure of one thing, she supposed as she looked down at a picture of her and Ted.

_**She could be absolutely certain that soon it would be her turn.**_


End file.
